


Fear Not

by Starofwinter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Religious Discussion, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Castiel offers comfort to a frightened teen in the only way he knows how.





	Fear Not

_ “I’ll just… wait here then.” _

 

Castiel doesn’t wait there, not for long.  He walks, following the road until he reaches a bus station.  There are benches there, he can at least sit and wait in the light.  

Someone is already there - he might be cut off from Heaven, but he can still feel their pain as they sob into the backpack on their lap.  

“Are you okay?” he asks, trying to remember what Dean had told him about approaching strangers.  He looks closer, and the images assault his mind. A man shouting, calling his child an abomination, telling them that they’re sinning - but  _ why _ , he can’t understand.  

They look up at him, wide, frightened eyes behind choppy dark hair.  “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“Fear not.”  The words still sound right in his mouth.  “I won’t harm you. What are you running from?”

They sniffle, and shake their head.  “It’s- it’s nothing, just my family, it’s fine.”

“Why would you run away from your family?”  He knows not all families are like Sam and Dean, willing to kill and die for one another, but this is something new.  He doesn’t think it’s a good thing.

“I’m not- they don’t want me anymore.  They found out I’m trans and… I couldn’t stay.  They hate me now. Just ‘cause I’m a guy. They told me-” they choke on a sob, “They told me God hates me too, and that- that it’s a sin, and- I’m just gonna go- I don’t know, I don’t know why I’m even telling you all this, I’m sorry-”

“Listen to me.”  Castiel doesn’t reach out for them - he doesn’t want to scare them - but he keeps his voice soft, tilts his head, and doesn’t let his grief for the child overwhelm him.  “Your family is wrong. My father doesn’t hate you. He made you just the way you are, in His image. You are perfect to Him. He  _ loves _ you.”  

They’re staring at him now, with those wide eyes, and they barely look older than his vessel’s daughter.  “Really? How- how do you know?”

“I have a very close relationship with Him.”  It isn’t a lie, not really. He holds out his arm, and they throw themselves into his chest.  “I know what it’s like to have your body not fit you. I feel much the same, every day. I...  _ can’t _ tell you that it gets better, but I  _ can _ tell you that you aren’t sinning.  You aren’t harming anyone. Wanting people to see your true form isn’t a sin.  Your family is wrong about you.” Castiel holds them, his wings wrapping around them.   It won’t heal them, nothing can truly do that. But for now, he will offer what little comfort a disgraced angel can.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really personal fic for me to write, based on my own relationship with religion and gender.


End file.
